


Scott

by Ryu_ookami



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Deja Vu, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_ookami/pseuds/Ryu_ookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death isn't always the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott

Scott awoke suddenly with an odd sense of deja vu, feeling disorientated and panicked he opened his eyes. This made no difference as with his eyes closed all he could see was black and with his eyes open all he could see was a different shade of black. Slowly taking stock of what he could feel around him, he realised that he was laying on a rough pebble strewn floor. He edged his hands out slowly feeling the floor. His left hand felt stones as far as it could reach. His right hand met with a sudden drop after a few inches. The fear of falling from an unknown height more than anything made Scott move to his left and slowly start to stand up. Upon standing up he realised that his eyes were slowly becoming adjusted to the dark and what he had initially perceived as blackness wasn't completely black. In the far, far distance just barely visible were a host of what looked like tiny fireflies, though what they were doing here, where ever here was Scott had no idea. 

Scott started to calm his breathing down, not through any strength of will or conscious desire but because the human body could only fuel the fight or flight reaction for so long before it has to adjust. Straining his ears Scott realised that he could make out a chattering noise from the direction of the now slightly closer fireflies. Not the chattering of monkeys disturbed or the chattering and squealing a bird makes when you disturb its nest, no this was more like the chattering you would hear if you took a thousand vermin and let them tear and rip and rend their teeth through anything that they could reach. 

Scott had an epiphany, the lights weren't fireflies. As his eyes adjusted and took in the entire image, it all came into focus what he had thought were fireflies were actually hundreds of eyes staring back at him. The eyes stopped and looked as if knowing that Scott was aware of them. Scott slowly started to edge away, in his haste to do so he failed to take into consideration the drop on his right and it was only as his feet nudged a pebble over the edge that he remembered, there was a pause one in which none of the inhabitants of the darkness or Scott moved, then there was a sharp clinking noise as the pebble finally reached the bottom of the chasm. The lights suddenly darted forward and in the finally few seconds of his life Scott realised that the eyes actually belonged to rats, huge hungry looking rats. The second to last thing that went through Scott's mind was an odd sense of deja vu. And the last thing that went through Scott's mind was the incisors of the rats as they slowly devoured any of the soft meats that they could reach.

It was with an odd sense of deja vu that Scott awoke. He slowly opened his eyes to see blackness.........


End file.
